The Triangle
by LASTKNOWSOLDIER22
Summary: When a new student joins Sonic's group, He immediatley falls for Amy, but she's determined to get Sonic. Where does this guy fit into the mix? Sucky summary. SonamyOC


**_Hello readers! Been a while. School and personal matters got in the way and during that time. I came up with some ideas for a fanfic. As for the House Party, I am almost done with it and will be posting it sometime this week. In the meantime, here's this story..._**

**_CHAPTER 1: The new guy_**

It was a nice and warm day at Mobius High. It was lunchtime and the students were out and about the school eating, studying, smoking pot and whatever. The Sonic team was sitting on a table by a tree with Sonic and Shadow on opposite sides. On Sonics side were Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Cream and Blaze at the other end. On Shadow's side was Rouge and the Chaotix.

"Shadow, how can you listen to this stuff dude?" Sonic asked, looking through Shadow's iPod and listening to a certain song.

"Shut up faker and enjoy the music." Shadow retorted, chewing on a Babyruth bar.

"How can I enjoy it when all I hear is screaming?"

"HEY! RESPECT JESSE LEACH DIPSHIT!" Shadow roared, pounding his fist on the table, dropping his candy bar. Everyone scooted away from Shadow, hoping to not be a victim of his numerous rampages. Sonic jumped a bit and handed the iPod back to the ebony hedgehog.

"Shadow, please calm down. It's just an opinion," Amy spoke, trying to defend Sonic. Amy in these situations always defended Sonic, hoping that he would return the favor by expressing his "feelings", but instead got a simple "thank you" and that's it, making her feel dumb.

"Yeah Shadow, don't get all pissy over a comment about your music." Tails said, pulling out his iPhone and started playing Call of Duty Zombies.

"Just like Silver when you talk crap about Coldplay….." Knuckles remarked. "…Speaking of that pothead, where the hell is he today?"

"Maybe he's sick." Cream suggested.

"Maybe he smoked too much weed and passed out…" Rouge said, making everyone laugh. Then, at that moment, Silver teleported from out of nowhere, making everyone jump.

"Sup fellas?" The white hedgehog greeted.

"Dammit dude, I was about to punch the shit out of you," Shadow said, lowering his arm. "Now where were you all day?"

"Oh, I was showing a new guy around, Stephen, introduce yourself." A grey hedgehog entered. He had grey eyes, quills about the same as Shadow, but the streaks are black and black vans.

"Hello, I'm Stephen. Nice to meet you all." He spoke. Shadow eyed him down.

"Inspection time." Shadow said.

"Dammit Shadow, why do you always have to do this to every new student I try to bring in to our group?" Silver whined.

"Because I have to see if he has what it takes to be one of us…." Shadow faced Stephen. "Alright, where did you come from?"

"California."

"Have a girlfriend?"

"Just got out of one.."

"What music do you listen to?"

"Hard Rock."

"Name a band."

"Avenged Sevenfold." Shadow smirked.

"Name your favorite song in the world."

"My Last Serenade by Killswitch Engage-"Shadow immediately put his arm around Stephen.

"Welcome to the group, Stephen."

"Uh, ok…." Stephen shrugged.

"Let me introduce to you our group." He went down his row first. "I'm Shadow, this is Rouge, my girl," He whispered."HANDS OFF HER AT ALL TIMES" Stephen gave a 'ok ok' face and Shadow continued. "These three idiot are Vector, the wannabe hipster, Charmy, the annoying ass bee, and Espio, who I see no problem with." He turned to Sonic's side. "…and here we have the faker Sonic…"

"Don't push it Shadow…" Sonic muttered

"His fuck-buddy, Miles but people call him Tails or tech geek…"

"Fuck you Shadow…" Tails retorted. Stephen let out a small chuckle.

"…and we have Knuckles, the gym freak…." No comment from Knuckles, just a growl. "Cream and Blaze, who I have nothing to say about." They waved at Stephen, who waved back. "…and this is Amy…." Suddenly for Stephen, the world stopped for a second. He looked at Amy, examining her head-to-toe.

_My god. She's so damn pretty. Her eyes, her looks….._ He thought. She just gave a small smile at him, which immediately made him blush.

"Hey Stephen, you there?" Shadow snapped his fingers at him. He got out of his trance.

"Oh yeah….." He voice was low. The bell then rang.

"Well, see ya guys later.." Sonic got up and was about to run off when Amy grabbed his arm.

"But Sonic, you said you would walk me to class after this….."

"Sorry, Ames, but I have a big history test and I didn't study, I'll make it up to you later." He rushed off down the hall. Amy stood there, head down, tears filling her eyes.

_You always say that. _She thought. A few feet away, Stephen stared at her for a moment.

_Shit, that dude shouldn't be leaving her hanging like that._

"Hey Stephen, lets get to class, I see you have science with me." Shadow said breaking off Stephen's train of thought. He looked down and thought.

_I should go up to her._

"I'll meet you there, I have to do something first." He said to Shadow.

"Hmph…suit yourself." The ebony hedgehog responded and ran off to class. Everyone seperated e Stephen turned to Amy's direction, where she started walking slowly. Stephen started walking towards her.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked her. Amy turned and jumped.

"Oh..." She wiped her eyes quickly. "Um...nothing." Stephen gave a stern look.

"...Let me introduce myself personally. I'm Stephen if you didn't hear Silver or Shadow."

"Oh, I'm Amy if you didn't hear Shadow..."She said in a mocking tone. They both let a small chuckle.

"So...you wanna talk about why you were whimpering a few seconds ago?" He asked sympathetically

"It was nothing really..." She responded, putting her head down.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I just met you..."

"I know, but I'm trying to be nice here..."Stephen gave a puppy face that made Amy giggle.

"Hehehe...You're too funny." She giggled. She then looked at the time on her phone. "Oh damn, I'm going to be late to math class. Here..." Amy took out a piece of paper and wrote down something. "Here's my number. Text me later." She gave him the pater.

"Will you finally tell me what were you tearing about?" He asked

"Maybe..." She said.

"Well ok, see ya..." He waved goodbye and she did the same. As they went their seperate ways, Amy couldn't help but think about what transpired minutes ago.

_He seemed so nice to me. Does he... _She thought._Nah, he probably just needed a friend. Besides, I'm have my heart set on Sonic. _As she headed to her class, the thought of her meet and greet with Stephen raced through her mind and kept on till after school.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This was pretty hard for me to write since I don't really write these types of stories, but I think I did good. What do you guys think, REVIEW please:)<em>**


End file.
